Winner
by CynicalModerate
Summary: Sequel to 'Hottest in the Office'. Ryan's pride is bruised after the revelation of being named a loser on Robert California's list. Luckily Danny Cordray is there to make him feel better. M/M, smut.


**A/N: Sequel to 'Hottest in the Office' - I knew I'd eventually write it. More smut, more Danny/Ryan! These fics have had me experimenting with tense, so hopefully I've done a good job with it. But yeah, there will probably be another addition in this series later on, but not before I update 'Arbor Day', obviously. Also, if you haven't, go read DundieAllStar's Jim/Ryan fics - they are insanely good. Honestly, Dundie is a better author than me - I feel SHAMED by those fics. But anyway...I'm also on Twitter, if you want to read random ass shit I come up with. occasionally I post snippets of my fics on there. But enough of this - enjoy, my luvs! Read! Review (please)!**

* * *

><p>Ryan drums his fingers on the worn arm of the couch impatiently, the monotony of the action adding to his irritation and making him start picking at a loose fiber. The slow ache of the day is already grinding on his nerves and there's a pressure behind his eyes that hints of headache on the way. He knows all of this is brought about by stress and obsession over a matter that he shouldn't have let bother him at all. But it did, just like it had bothered everyone else at the office and despite Andy's speech he felt no less bruised by Robert California's list.<p>

_A stupid list that means nothing_, he tries to convince himself.

Ryan shakes his head and runs his fingers through his dark hair as he tries to focus on the television show currently playing. But there is energy and an anger that prevents him from following what his happening, the changing scenes and canned laughter doing nothing more than adding to the dull, building pressure. He's worked up and needs an outlet for all this pent-up energy, but his 'outlet' is 15 minutes late and hasn't bothered to call. Ryan rubs his eyes and lets out a heavy sigh, replaying the day in his head and feeling the same dread and humiliation that he felt when they discovered what the list was for fall upon him again. Heat rises in his cheeks and there's a coldness that spreads in his chest, an itch that has him jumping up from the couch and moving to try and get away from the memory. To give his hands something to do he rolls up the sleeves on his work shirt before furiously unbuttoning it, wanting as much of the day as he could physically get off of him. The last button is uncooperative and the frustration has built into a tiny ball in his chest, ready to lash out at the slightest cause, but the button almost seems to sense this and slips out of the hole without further trouble.

Ryan tears off his shirt and throws it to the floor, working on his undershirt when there is a knock on the apartment door. Blue eyes narrow in on the unassuming white slab of wood with its dark peephole, a huff of breath that is part irritation and part relief escaping his mouth as he closes the gap between in three steps. He hesitates for a second before opening it, his hand wrapped around the knob and palm sweaty before he undoes the chain and pulls open the door wide. His outlet stand there with a brown bag in one arm while the other hand is shoved into the pocket of his grey slacks, an apologetic look on his handsome face.

Danny Cordray.

Blue eyes blink for a minute and signals from the brain command lungs to inflate, but words won't come. Ryan finds himself caught in the dark, expressive brown eyes looking at him and conflictingly hating the relief he feels at the man's presence and irritated that he's so late.

"I'm sorry," says Danny, smiling softly, "I thought I'd get something to eat, but they messed up the order so I had to wait while they redid it."

Ryan forgives him instantly and hates himself for it.

Saying nothing, he steps aside and lets Danny in, feeling some pride return when he notices the dark eyes glance appreciatively over his body. Privately he's thankful his undershirt shrunk in the wash and clings so tightly to his torso, hinting a fit form. He motions Danny to the kitchenette with a wave of his hand, gaze immediately dropping to the man's ass and watching his maneuver around the small table where Ryan eats his breakfast. Immediately blood is rushing and flesh engorges, memories of their last encounter flooding the forefront of his mind and how long ago it was.

"I couldn't remember what you liked," says Danny, setting the bag on the counter and opening it. The aroma of food immediately filled the apartment, making Ryan's stomach rumble with a different hunger he'd been unaware of.

"I got General Tsao's in case you liked that," he continues, pulling out a small cardboard box of rice, "but I also got Cheng Du Chicken too. I also picked up a thing of Mu Shu Pork – almost didn't, because I remembered you're Jewish, but then again I didn't know if you were observant or not so I got it anyway."

Danny set the food on the counter and looked at Ryan, brow furrowed. "Do you do the whole kosher thing?"

He pauses and then smiles wickedly when he catches the blue eyes snapping up and looking at him embarrassed, but doesn't say anything but just continues to pull items out of the bag.

For his part, Ryan stews internally. He feels like he wants to prove something, the anger and humiliation of the list burning through his lust-filled memories of Danny and tainting them. He thinks too much of himself, he knows that – he always has, but the fact that the new CEO of Dunder Mifflin-Sabre considers him a loser…

It makes him _feel_ like a loser.

"Danny."

The salesman smiles to himself but pretends not to hear, deliberately obscuring his face by peering into the bag and fishing out packets of duck sauce. He likes that the first thing that Ryan has said since his arrival is his name, loving the way the smug voice is tinted with a note of desperation. He's felt the startling blue eyes raking his body from the moment he's arrived and loving how even though Ryan's pissed he's late he still can't stop _wanting_ him. But Danny wants to tease a little while, make Ryan ache a little longer even though he himself has just wanted to fuck the man senseless since the door was opened.

"_Danny_."

The crack in the voice makes him turn slowly and look in concern, brow furrowed; the insistent tone not one of lust like normal, but of need. It's not a tone Danny finds he likes.

"What's wrong?" he asks, turning away from the counter and facing the smaller man. Suddenly the man looks chastised, blue eyes dropping to the floor and one hand rubbing his bicep indecisively. Danny's concern melts softly as he takes in the other, standing there before him barefoot in nothing but his white undershirt and black slacks, heavy brow furrowed in thought. There is something previous Danny finds about him that makes the sight all the more delicious, reminding him of the first time he'd ever laid eyes on the temp and had just wanted him.

He'd had him too, crammed in the stall of the men's restroom of the office building and then several other times after that.

He's startled by Ryan's sudden movement, his hands rising to his sides when the younger man is on him, pressing into his body needingly. One thin hand reaches up and curls in peppered hair, their lips smashing together in a hard kiss that actually causes their teeth to knock together. Ryan mumbles an apology and Danny laughs, feeling the blue-eyed temp's other hand sneak around his waist and following suit with his own hands. He pulls them closer together, grinding their crotches together and smiling all the more when he feels the sizable heat of Ryan's erection rubbing against him.

Danny pulls away for a moment though it nearly kills him, pressing their foreheads and taking measured breaths through his nose. The tone in Ryan's voice still bothers him, a niggling thought that not everything is right.

"Are you all right?" he asks lowly. He is answered by a fierce kiss and a roll of hips against his own that pulls a strangled groan from his throat.

"'been gone too long," mumbles Ryan, breaking their kiss and panting heavily.

"Phone sex not doing it for you?" asks Danny, one hand straying down to grab Ryan's ass and squeezing. Blue eyes burrow into the rich brown and tell Danny everything he needed to know.

The salesman nudges them back, hand placed firmly on the small of Ryan's back to keep him from falling as he captures the hungry mouth again, a greedy tongue pushing past bruised lips and into the other. When Ryan feels the back of his thighs hit the small table he removes his hands from Danny and places them on the edge, scooting himself up onto the worn surface as the other man settles between his legs and forces the kiss harder.

"I've missed you," mutters Danny, hands falling to the front of Ryan's pants and undoing them expertly. "You fuck anyone else while I've been gone?"

Ryan lifts his hips so Danny can pull his pants off, hissing slightly when his cock is worked free of his underwear and springs forward for the sweet contact of flesh. He grips the edge of the table so tight his knuckles turn white when Danny covers his body again; moving his hips in a slow rut against the other man's covered hard on.

"It bother you if I did?" asks Ryan between quick, sloppy kisses. His tone his testing, teasing and for some reason the idea of another person - man or woman - touching Ryan makes Danny slightly annoyed. He pushes up and hovers over the man, resisting the hands that fist in his shirt and try to pull him back down.

"Did you _fuck_ anyone else?" he asks again, dark eyes heavy.

Ryan shivers. "No," he says, his voice weak with want, but adds with a familiar smug tone, "I could have, though."

Danny chuckles and lowers himself, finally reaching down between them and grabbing Ryan's cock in a tight fist. He doesn't move his hand as he stares at Ryan with a wicked smile.

"So you cum to my voice?" he asks, lowering his face to Ryan's ear and licking the shell. A whimper issues from the other man and he moves his hips in a desperate manner, attempting to fuck Danny's fist.

"Yes, fuck, yes," is his humiliated response but his reward is a few rough jerks.

Danny actually laughs at the pained groan when he removes his hand from around Ryan's cock, looking up at the face contorted with painful need and pressing his fingers against the swollen lips.

"Open," he commands. "Suck."

Ryan obediently takes the digits into his mouth and sucking hard, noting Danny's chest shudders at his actions. His tongue curls and laps, lips sucking and pulling harder on the fingers he hopes will soon be inside him.

"Good boy," pants Danny, the praise almost like one would give a pet and yet still nurtures Ryan's wounded pride somehow. "Make them nice and slick for when I fuck you with them."

After another minute Danny pulls his fingers from Ryan's mouth and rises up, climbing down off the table and settling to his knees to bring his face level with the other man's ass. Ryan cranes his head up and props himself up on his elbows, looking at the man survey him appreciatively.

"I've missed this sight," rumbles Danny, jutting his chin up. "Get those legs up – spread them wide."

Ryan obeys quickly and bends his knees, propping his heels on the edge of the table and spreading his thighs wide. His cock is painfully hard and resting against his stomach, but Ryan is afraid to touch himself for fear of reprisal – it wouldn't be beyond the salesman. Following Danny's instructions has become his sole goal, doing whatever he can to make the other man happy.

When a slick digit presses against his entrance and worms its way past the ring of constricting muscle, the strength in Ryan's arms gives out and he drops onto his back, his head making an audible thump on the wood table. He bites his lip to keep quiet, his eyes jammed shut and brow wrinkled against the sensations. When the second finger is added his resolve breaks and a whimpering pant issues, and he tries to jam his hips down to get them deeper inside.

"Greedy," comments Danny, his warm breath dancing on the inside of Ryan's thigh. "Is this what it is like when I call you at work?"

Ryan opens his eyes and looks down as Danny kisses the soft flesh, smiling weakly. "BlueTooth is a godsend for phone sex," he manages to say, a tiny moan punctuating the end when Danny scissors his fingers just a bit.

"So you lock yourself in your little closet and wriggle this ass out of those pants," asks Danny, eyes dropping to the work his fingers are engaged in. He brings his other arm up and lays it across Ryan's hips to keep them still, carefully avoiding the painful look erection lying on the flat stomach and beaded with precum. "Do you spread your legs wide and open yourself up while I talk to you, wriggling those fingers as deep as you can?"

Ryan nods, mouth opened slightly but no sound issuing. Danny pushes a third digit in and Ryan's back comes off the table, moaning like a slut trying to move his hips but restrained by the arm across him.

"God – fuck you," Ryan gasps, reaching over his head and gripping the table.

Danny makes a disapproving noise. "Oh, doesn't look like that's happening from my angle," he says with a lilt in his voice. "Though you are being very rude – I'm just asking you a question. That question is..."

Suddenly the fingers are twisted and pressed further in, then spread wide and pulled slowly out till the tips of them are inside. Ryan shouts and grits his teeth, the pain-tinged pleasure making him curl his toes and dig his nails into the wood.

"…do you open yourself up while I talk to you?" he asks again as he brings his fingers together and watches the puckered flesh tighten around his digits. He repeats the move when Ryan doesn't answer, pressing his cheek against the inside of Ryan's thigh and sighing dramatically, warmth breath tickling the swollen balls and throbbing cock.

"Couldn't hear what you said," he says, tone almost bored.

And then he crooks his fingers and stabs that bundle of nerves, pleasure flaring and making Ryan's eyes bug wide. Suddenly Danny is struggling to keep the smaller man still as he shifts his hips and tries to get the fingers to hit that spot again.

"Yes," moans Ryan through grit teeth, "fuck yes!"

"You shove your fingers deep in your ass and fuck yourself to my voice?" Danny brushes the spot again and Ryan gasps.

"Yes!"

"Slow or fast?" Another brush and Ryan's back is arching.

"Shitshitshit-"

"_Slow_ or _fast_?" Brush and then pressing.

"Both!" Ryan cries, amazed that there are tears in his eyes from the sensation. He's so close; he can feel it building in his groin and twist his gut. "S-slow at first fas-faster when I-OH shit!"

"When you what?" Danny feel powerful but is careful, carefully watching the signs Ryan body is giving and knowing he's close to coming. The salesman isn't ready to give up that power.

"Danny, come on – please, come on! Fuckfuckfuck…"

The smile that spreads on the older man's face is predatory and pleased; begging was what he wanted to hear. "What do you do, Ryan?"

He rubs the spot and Ryan is cursing at him. But he takes in how…beautiful the other man looks, face glistening with sweat and dark locks plastered to his forehead, blue eyes wide and pupils dilated with lust. Danny hasn't seen this sight in so long, and he wants to memorize every detail.

"IfuckmyselffastwhenI'mgonnacum!"

The words tumble from Ryan's lips all at once and are desperate, the confession followed by more begging that Danny loves. Finally, the salesman has had enough and he roughly pulls his fingers out and stands up. Ryan groans and looks at him, panting.

"What the fuck, man?"

"Lube?" asks Danny.

"We don't need any goddamn-"

Danny reaches forward and grabs Ryan's cock, choking off his protest. Dark brown eyes look at the writhing man and he squeezes hard.

"You can fight me all you want on this," says Danny, giving Ryan a half smile, "but it's just going to delay when I fuck you."

"Bedroom, side table drawer," blurts Ryan.

Danny would know that if they'd ever had sex in Ryan's bed, but that was something they never did. Sex in one of their beds would make this something more than just fucking, and neither of them is ready for that. At least, Danny didn't think they were – to be honest such thoughts were secondary to him. He doesn't care where they have sex at the moment - he's so hard he'd fuck Ryan over a pew in the middle of Easter service if that's what it took.

He finds the lube and for good measure grabs a condom, something which neither one of them is particularly fastidious about. When he comes back he's already pulled himself out and got the condom on, a generous amount of lube squirted onto his fingers and ready to move on with the show. He's pleased to find Ryan in exactly the same spot he'd left him and quickly returns to his place between the man's legs, pressing two slicked up fingers inside the man and watching him squirm. But he doesn't keep his fingers there for long, just sliding them in enough to coat the twitching channel before he takes his cock in hand and guides the blunt head in, slipping it just past the first tight ring of muscle before fisting his lube-stained fingers in the front of Ryan's shirt for leverage.

"Comeoncomeoncomeon," pants Ryan, his hips free now to jerk downward and impale himself on Danny's cock. The older man reciprocates and sheathes himself fully, leaning forward to sloppily kiss Ryan and just take in the feeling of the wet, hot heat he was engulfed by.

"God, I've missed this," Danny mutters against Ryan's lips, kissing him with a little more care. "Missed you – too long…"

Ryan brings his hands behind Danny's head and presses the kiss with determination, little whimpers building in his throat as the other man starts rocking his hips and scrapes deeper inside him. He closes his eyes and loses himself in the sensations, the wonderfully familiar feeling of fullness inside him he can't get enough of. Ryan laps up Danny's tongue, loving the ever present taste of gin that fills his mouth, the feel of the slick muscle darting into his mouth as another, harder one begins forcefully thrusting into him and makes him moan so pathetically. Then there is the exciting but frightening feeling that comes when Danny pulls back and hooks his arms under Ryan's legs and begins to thrust earnestly, bringing an long groan from the temp and making him fall back against the table. Ryan feels himself smiling and cranes his head back, little panting moans falling in sync with the animalistic grunts that come from Danny as he drives himself in and out of the clenching heat inch by inch.

"You're always so greedy," growls Danny, shoving into Ryan so hard that the man actually scoots up on the table. "Tight and hot, practically sucking me in…"

Ryan reaches down and grips himself tightly, pumping his cock in time with each increasingly violent thrust. His hole pulls at Danny's cock and he's deliberately clenching, trying to work the other man up and get him to thrust harder. The salesman seems to understand this or merely just follow his own building pleasure and pulls Ryan's legs over his shoulders, bending him double and settling his weight on the man as he speeds up, his palms flat on the heated wood as he drives home.

"W-who's first?" pants Ryan, peering up at Danny and smiling. The older man smirks and hears the challenge, angling his hips and adding a grind with each thrust. He wants to cum, but by God he's not going to lose. Ryan clenches tighter around him, making each pull more difficult and twice as pleasurable.

"C-come on-shit-come on, Danny," Ryan says, letting go of his cock and stretching his arms above his head. "Fuck th-that greedy hole…"

Danny narrows his eyes and shoves his hips hard; flashing a toothy grin at the loud groan Ryan gives.

"Bastard," pants Ryan, "b-but come on, poUNFUCK-pound that ass! You were sayiNING! FUCKER- saying how greedy it is –unh- but your cock seEEEMS RI-ght at home there! Who's the greedy one?"

"Shut. Up." rumbles Danny, punctuating each word with a thrust. He can feel he's close and Ryan's talking wasn't helping.

"Make me cum, Danny," moans Ryan, grinning widely and rocking down to meet each thrust.

"Piece of shit-"

"So HARD AND ready to cum-"

"Cheating fucker-"

"Oh fuck, come on, right there!"

"Screw it, you little dick!"

Danny leans forward and captures Ryan's mouth, blue eyes widening at the suddenly kiss and then moaning loudly when he feels the older man give himself over to sensation and cum. Danny rocks his hips and throbs his release, a low groan and heavy breathing as he rides his orgasm to its end. Ryan shoves his hand between their pressed body and strokes himself roughly, coming within seconds and spilling himself all over his fist and stomach.

Euphoria.

It's what they both had been waiting for, fucking for – a pure, white hot moment of absolutely bliss and the release of endorphins that edges them into complete and utter contentment. Danny slips out of Ryan and pushes his legs off his shoulders, reaching down to pull off the used condom before rolling onto his side and lying next to his panting companion. Dark brown eyes are heavy and can barely stay open – he's not so much tired as completely relaxed, sliding his hand over the smaller form and draping his arms across his chest. After a moment like that Ryan stirs, turning his head toward Danny.

"You ruined my breakfast table," he says, deadpan.

Danny opens his eyes and looks into the startling blue for a second before chuckling. "409 will take care of that," he says, sighing and sitting up.

"I've gotta eat here – I like to keep the places I fuck and the places I eat separate," says Ryan, rolling off the table and onto the floor.

"You don't seem to have a similar rule when it comes to work," says Danny, looking over his shoulder and catching a nice view of Ryan's ass.

The temp walked around the table and picked his underwear up off the floor, slipping into them and straightening up before settling his hands on his hips and shrugging. "Yeah, but I don't care about work."

Danny laughed and scooted off the table, stepping into his own pants before walking back into the kitchen. "So," he says, looking over their cooling food on the counter, "am I staying for dinner?"

Ryan crosses his arms and looks at the man, brow furrowed. "Why wouldn't you?" he asks.

"Wouldn't want you to think I'm trying to date you."

The dark haired man smirked and walked to the refrigerator, tugging open the door and reaching in. "Dinner usually comes before sex, Danny."

Danny nods his head in agreement and pops the top of one of the dishes, inhaling the aroma. His stomach rumbles loudly and he turns slightly to ask for a fork when he's greeted by the sight of a frosted amber bottle. Danny looks at it with a furrowed brow and then to the blue-eyed man offering.

"Beer?" asks Ryan.

Danny takes it with a nod. "Thanks. I didn't think you drank though."

The other man is silent for a minute as he opens a drawer and pulls out two forks, not meeting the salesman's eyes as he pushed by and grabbed two containers.

"I don't, because of…" he trails off before looking up at the man briefly. "I got them for you."

There is a pause before both of them clear their throats and grab food, walking past the soiled table and into the sparsely furnished living room. Danny sits down on the old couch and Ryan takes the floor, neither one making a comment on how Ryan seats himself so he's by Danny's feet and touching the man's leg. They set their spread out on the coffee table and Ryan fumbles with the remotes for a minute, switching things over so they can watch something while they eat.

"Thanks," says Danny after a moment, his gaze fixed on the TV. "For the beer."

Ryan doesn't reply at first, then nods. "Welcome."

They watch a crappy sci-fi movie called 'Stonehenge Apocalypse', which Danny says is one of the worst things he's ever seen, adding he is including the Star Wars prequels. Ryan laughs and says that is what makes it so good, but Danny doesn't seem to agree and before long is openly mocking the movie much to the other man's amusement. The two simply relax together, Ryan eventually slumped against the Danny's leg as the older man threads his fingers through the dark locks absentmindedly. Neither one of them would openly admit it, but it's the best time they've had together outside of sex.

When the movie ends its clear to Ryan that Danny takes it as his cue to leave, beginning to clean up the remains of their dinner and offering to take the bag out to the dumpster with him. Ryan fumbles internally as he watches the other man tie his shoes, words catching on the back of his throat and reluctant to come forward. But finally he forces down the fear in his gut and blurts them out.

"So…you're leaving?"

He regrets saying the moment he sees the look on Danny's face, a mistake that makes his face burn with humiliation. They both know what he is really asking and that is a problem – because this isn't a relationship. Danny stands up, searching for words.

"I…I really should be-"

"Right – never mind – sorry," laughs Ryan, shaking his head. "Sorry."

The salesman stands there for a moment and runs a hand through his peppered hair before shrugging. "I had a good time."

Ryan nods, embarrassment still burning. "Yeah, me too. Maybe it won't be so long next time."

Danny chuckles and steps forward, bending down and kissing Ryan softly. "God, I hope not," he says. Rich brown eyes hesitate for a moment on Ryan's face before and reluctant sigh issues. "Look, I know we don't do this," he says, "but are you alright? Earlier…you seemed upset. Was it me?"

The blue-eyed temp tries to stuff his hands in his pockets before he realizes that he's only wearing underwear, instead crossing his arms. "I…it's nothing," Ryan laughs half-heartedly, silently hating the man for reminding him.

Danny straightens and moves closer. "No, it's not," he says, thumping Ryan's chin with his index finger and getting him to look up. "What's bothering you?"

He's silent for a few minutes and Danny watches him through his internally defenses, slowly gaining the courage to open up.

"You know the new CEO?" asks Ryan darkly.

Danny shakes his head. "No. Well, I haven't met him. Why?"

"He's got this…list."

Everything comes out slowly and steady, Ryan keeps his voice even though slightly heated and is careful not let any other hint of hurt pride or frustration creep in. He tells about the lunch and the revelation, of who're the winners and the losers, of California's explanation and Andy's speech, everything. Danny stands there impassive and listens, studying Ryan's expressions and measured wording with intensity. Finally the temp finishes and waits for the response, wondering if the salesman will bother with – in his own opinion – such a stupid matter or just blow it off as nothing. The response he receives is slightly shocking.

"California doesn't know shit," he says plainly. "That list proves nothing."

Danny turns and grabs the bag of garbage, his mouth pressed into a tight line as he moves toward the door. Ryan follows, unsure of what is happening. The older man halts at the door and takes a quick breath before turning back, looking at Ryan square in the eye, brow furrowed.

"Ryan, don't listen to him," he says. "You're not a great salesman, that's true – but you've had a lot of successes. You held a job fulltime and still managed to earn your MBA, became youngest Vice President in Dunder-Mifflin history-"

"Which I promptly destroyed through drug abuse and fraud-" interrupted Ryan.

Danny shakes his head. "But you did your time and got clean – and you've stayed clean despite all the crap that's happened since then. Tonight, you bought beer but didn't have _one_ – that may seem like nothing but you didn't run the risk of falling back into that shit. For every one of your failures you manage to pull yourself up and succeed again." The salesman grins and shrugs. "With a little help from lying and cheating, of course. But you don't give up."

Danny sighs and smils. "You're a winner, Ryan – and California will realize that soon enough. If he doesn't; fuck him."

Ryan beams under the words, his bruised pride caressed by the praise and affirmation of his abilities. He clears his throat and grins widely. "You know a lot about me," is all he can think to say.

Danny opens the door and smiles his dashing smile. "You're interesting to learn about," he says, leaning in for a quick kiss that turns slowly into something deeper. When they pull apart they look at each other in confusion before clearing their throats once again.

"Yeah, okay," says Ryan lightly, cracking his knuckles, "right, so…I'll…we'll call each other."

Danny scratches the back of his head and nods. "Right…I look forward to it. Good night, Ryan."

"Night, Danny."

He slowly closes the door and nearly shuts it when there is a thump as it is pushed back open. Danny smiles mischievously at Ryan.

"Oh, I thought of one more reason you're a winner," he says.

Ryan raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yup – you get to fuck the Hottest in the Office."

Ryan glowers at the laughing man and shoves him back, slamming the door in his face.

"Jackass," he mutters, unable to help the smile creeping on his face.


End file.
